The Nature of World Hopping
by Polymer1
Summary: Jack has a trick that the others didn't know about, he doesn't even know that it is anything special. When they find out he has some serious explaining to do.


**Notes: Okay, this is really a prologue-y thing, that is meant to introduce all the basic facts for a greater story that is hopefully going to be EPIC. However I can not make any promises as I still have uni to get through so... But yeah, this should give you a couple of facts about the world that i'm using/making (still trying to figure out if it counts as an AU or not) and the most awesome epic crossover EVER! And yes avengers is going to appear eventually if all goes well at least. **

**I wasn't so worried about the writing style or the accuracy of the dialect/ accents in this one as I really was just getting information on the page.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you telling us that you world hop!" Bunny paced around the surprised winter spirit waving his arms madly in the air, "Mate do you have any idea just how dangerous that is?"

"Errr...yes." Jack was completely shocked by his fellow guardians reaction to a casual statement, or at least what he thought was a casual statement. But it had even North looking worried and furious at him so it had to be some sort of big deal.

"Jack...you cannot keep doing that." Tooth was quiet and tentative as she approached the youngest guardian.

"Why? I've been doing it since I became Jack Frost, and I haven't suffered any side effects yet." This elaboration was met with a ringing silence.

"What?"

Jack sighed and turned towards the now thoroughly confused Pooka (Giant Space Rabbit).

"Yeah...I mean other worlds need winter too you know."

He would have thought that it was the obvious thing, Jack had even wondered if the other guardians travelled as he did between realms. Apparently not.

Tooth had stopped her frantic hovering, landing on the ground with a soft bump the Baby fairies falling around her as they too stopped flying with shock. Bunny was staring at him as if he might explode, North was doing his best fish impersonation and Sandy, always silent at the best of times, Sandy had actually sat down from his previous floating state.

Jack looked around at them, taking in the expressions spreading across their features.

"Okay, Okay. Look you guys do know that the other seasons aren't even native to this world and the only reason they appear here is because they World Jump too, right?"

"But how...how do you do that in so short amount of time?" North, ever thinking of the practicalities had asked possibly the most stupid question in the circumstances.

"People can predict weather patterns for a reason you know. We can start of a whole series of storms and warm fronts, cold fronts and every other thing out there so that they can keep on building while we go elsewhere and do the same in other worlds." Jack was explaining now, something he never thought he would have to do with the guardians.

"But...but..." Bunny was completely lost, "Spring is so nice. Is she from another world?"

"Yep, hate to break it to you cottontail, but Punzie is a Corona native."

With a glazed look coming over his eyes Bunny shuffled over to the side of the room before hunching down (the equivalent of sitting for the Pooka).

Jack watched him with curiosity and surprise covering his features. These quickly changed to shock and irritation as a large hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the large red chairs at one end of the room.

"I want explanation. Now, everything you know about world hopping and other worlds and their residents." North was blunt, but there was excitement glittering in his eyes as he pulled a large empty book towards him, together with a rather elaborate fountain pen that Jack thought was bordering on the ridiculous. (Christmas was all very well and good, but when christmas trees start invading you stationary it is time to be worried).

"Ah...okay...it's kinda difficult to explain." Jack was just a little freaked out now. He really hadn't been expecting this sort of reaction.

Sandy had recovered from his previous state and was again floating peacefully through the air, coming to land in the chair next to Jack nodding encouragingly.

"Uh...Well the basic layout of the worlds is kinda like a tree, Norse mythology got it pretty right in that aspect...though they did have some help getting there. Anyway, there are the basic points of the tree consisting of four core worlds, making the trunk, before spreading out into roots and branches. Our world is second from the top in the pattern, with Corona being above and Escocia and Berk below. There the origin worlds, the seasons come from them Spring, Winter, Autumn and Summer respectfully.

Aside from us four there are about five or six others that we have to visit. some world like Jotunheim don't have changing seasons they are caught in a perpetual state of Winter or Spring mostly. But others, even Asgard need the occasional visit. The higher you go in the tree the more likely you are to be seen as well. So Asgard sits at the highest point on the tree and they have no issue in seeing us. I think they even built a temple to Autumn at one point."

Jack trailed off a little, looking around again at the other guardians. Even Bunny had recovered from his initial state of shock and had come closer to listen with avid attention, Tooth too had picked herself up from the floor and together with the Baby Teeth hovered next to Bunny. North was writing at a furious pace and Sandy had an expression of absolute delight on his face that Jack was relieved to see.

"What are the other worlds like Jack? In what order do they take? How long do you spend in each one?" North was firing questions, still writing madly.

"Well, if we start with the top there is Asgard: Home to the Norse legends mostly, nice people for the most part, they don't really have that long a winter so I don't spend much time there. Also their time phases differently, they live much longer than humans and are far more difficult to kill. Some of them can World Hop too, but they need special machines for that. They are the most advanced of the Worlds, they know about the others and even help them occasionally. They're the ones who told me about the World Tree, Yggdrasil. They also call the seasons 'Winds'.

Then there is Jotunheim: It is one of the worlds that doesn't have changing seasons. It's stuck in perpetual winter. Personally I try to avoid it, the residence aren't that friendly being Frost Giants with serious anger management issues.

There is Niflheim: Again a seasonless world, caught in perpetual Spring. You'd like it Bunny, except that the residence are again not very friendly, though easier to talk to than the Giants (they keep trying to steal my staff, thinking that it will grant them power over winter).

Then there is our four worlds. Corona: really nice place, peaceful, happy, fairly balanced weather conditions. Rapunzel comes from there, so it is the home of Spring.

Earth comes next, though the Asgardians call us Midgard because we are right in the middle of the tree. It is also the only world that requires belief to be seen.

After us comes Escocia: Slightly old fashioned, and they all seem to have scottish accents (which is just hilarious when you make them angry). Home of Autumn (do NOT make her angry, I speak from experience).

Then there's Berk: Essentially a giant Viking world, has really long winters, (which is just plain odd considering it is the home of Summer) I love that place, they have Dragons everywhere and they learnt how to tame them a couple of centuries ago now so that is just awesome.

Then in the roots of the tree there are the wells, Urd, Mimir and Hvergelmir. They are really scary places to go. They don't really need seasons that often, but occasionally we have to go there to sort out some problem or other. NOT FUN!"

Jack had to stop at this point, he had been talking for longer than he thought and the noon light which had been streaming through the windows had dipped into the twilight world of the North Poles night when in the middle of Summer.

Tooth had given up on hovering and was perched on the arm of Sandy's chair. the Baby Teeth had all clustered around Jack, sitting on his shoulders and lap one of them was sitting in his hair. North was still writing down the last of what Jack had been saying, Bunny and Sandy both were looking on with fascination as Jack described the other worlds.

"What are the other season's like? What are their names?" Tooth was curious about the people now.

"Spring is Rapunzel Showers, really nice and has a great sense of humour.

Summer, Hiccup Hunter, he has a companion Dragon, what with coming from Berk and all, that he calls Toothless (don't worry Tooth he does actually have teeth, they're just retractable).

And Autumn...well she is Merida DunBroch, the only one of us to keep her original name. She has a temper like you wouldn't believe and probably the best fighter that I have ever seen." Having finished this description of his fellow seasons Jack relapsed into silence. He hadn't spoken so much, all at once, for over three hundred years and it wearing on him a little.

"I am the eldest of the four seasons, then Hiccup, Merrida and Rapunzel's the youngest." He probably didn't have to tell them that, but Jack thought that his friends and fellow guardians should know just how he fit into the this other group.

"Thank-you Jack," North spoke for the first time since he sat down, "I think it is time that we all got some rest, yes? Maybe later you can tell me stories about other worlds and season's, No?"

Jack grinned, tiredly but still happily, "Sure thing North."

"Yeh, I want to hear more about this Merrida, sounds like a right laugh" Bunny commented as he walked over to the corner before making one of his tunnels to go home.

Tooth sighed happily before gathering up her fairies and bidding them all goodnight.

North went off to find some milk and cookies before bed, leaving Jack and Sandy in a comfortable silence.

And, although the silence was not actually broken Sandy was definitely talking.

Jack grinned as he understood his friends questions.

"Yes Sandy, not all of the 300 years was completely alone."


End file.
